Hello Again My Rogue
by Cntslptheclnswilleatme
Summary: The rating might get higher... Can I do that?? Oh well, I'll figure it out. Okay, Summary... Rogue is having dreams that are Magnetos... And hers
1. Hello Again My Rogue

I'm gonna do more on "I Didn't Mean To" soon, but nothing great has come to me so... I'm waiting. I'll continue this one too. Please! Review. You don't want to see me weep do you?? I will!! I'll do it!! Aren't there enough clowns in the world to make me cry without you people making me sad?? Two seconds! Can't you dedicate TWO SECONDS of your precious time to tell me I'm cool or a complete idiot. Something!!

Whoa!! Where did that come from?? Sorry!! Ignore my Hank (Me, Myself, And Irene. Get it??) Yes. In case you were wondering. I do think that I'm funny. ::snort:: hehehehehehe. Okay Read!... and review too??

_________________________________________________________

It never ceases to amaze me how fucking crappy things can get in such a short time period.

Have you ever heard the phrase, Ignorance is bliss? You have no fucking idea what that really means.

_________________________________________________________

The dreams started about a week after Logan left. I had been expecting nightmares. I never, **never **expected these. 

I thought I would have the type of nightmares that Logan had. I wasn't really sure what they were about, but I had a feeling it was about the metal that had been implanted onto his skeleton.

But really the nightmares I had didn't even belong to him. They belonged to Magneto. The first night I saw a ghetto during World War II. It was really only flashes of memory. Bending metal. Screaming people. A young Eric reaching for something. The dreams got worse from them on.

_________________________________________________________

One night, I saw me. 

It was me as a baby. In Mystique's arms. Why? That's all I could think to ask. It was so clearly me in her arms, but I couldn't figure out why. 

Then, I remembered when I was fourteen I had a project for school where I had to put together an autobiography. I asked my parents for baby pictures. They got really nervous and said the albums had been stolen. I didn't think to ask what kind of wacko would want pictures of me in diapers. I certainly never thought that there weren't any.

One night, I understood.

__

_________________________________________________________

I was sitting in a corner at a party. There were faces everywhere. They were strangers... but very familiar. No one really seemed to notice me. They talked amongst themselves about the weather or who they thought was going to win the sports game on television that day.

Then, every one was screaming. It was chaos. More red in one room then should ever be packed into such a small space. Especially this color of red. Things were flying. There was fire. People were dying left and right. I was screaming so loud that it hurt my own ears. 

A woman came over to me. Her skin, it was bright blue. Almost scaly looking. She knelt down in front of me and I stopped crying and looked at her. She put her hands on my face. Then she smiled. 

"Hello again my Rogue," she said.

I was terrified. I ran from her. She ran after me, but I was smaller and managed to get out without her seeing which way I went. I ran. I didn't stop running until I came to a road. I tried to cross, but a truck came. It was coming towards me. 

A/N: Okay. Who here thinks I'm evil?? I'm feeling pretty evil. That is some cliffy. Aint it?? See ya!... Actually, I'll probably never, ever see you will I?? hmmm...... neva' mind.


	2. Stiff, Starched Sheets

_The next memory was of a bright room. There were about a dozen people leaning over me. They were wearing masks. Doctors. I was confused and scared. I was only about six. Someone finally noticed that I was awake._

"Marie?" she said. It was an echo. I couldn't keep my eyes open so I drifted back into a deep sleep. I had no memory of a dream. 

________________________________________________________________________

When I came to again. I was tightly tucked into a bed with stiff, starched sheets. There was a woman in the room. She smiled when I opened my eyes. 

"Is your name Marie?" she asked and held up a sock that had "Marie" embroidered on it. 

I didn't know. I couldn't remember anything. Tears started pouring down my cheeks. I was so confused. 

The woman seemed to notice my confusion.

"Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head.

"It's all right." she said. "Everything will be fine."

________________________________________________________________________

I had to stay at the hospital for seven weeks. One nurse told me that I had been hit by a truck. That it was a miracle that I was even alive. I wasn't so sure that I agreed with that. I had no memory of a family or any friends.

Someone told me I was going to live with a new family. One that would love me as if I was their own. I would have a brother. He was five years older than I was. 

I was scared again. This seemed to be a habit with me. I hated feeling scared. It made me feel weak. 

The family came.

This was my_ family. Momma, papa, and Matt._

In the dream I didn't know them though.

________________________________________________________________________

That's where the dream ended. It didn't matter though. I could remember the rest. Eventually I had simply forgotten that I was ever at the hospital. I didn't know of any life before my family had adopted me. 

GOD.

Was I really adopted? Who was my real mother? I recognized the blue woman as Mystique. Why had she called me _her_ Rogue? Is that why, years later when I had been told to leave my home, I had renamed myself Rogue?

I had to talk to someone. I was panicking. The professor. He could help me. 

I got up and left my room, then started down the hall. I wasn't really watching where I was going and I ran right into something... someone.

"Scott! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I tried to pass him, but he noticed that my voice cracked and that my cheeks were stained with tears so he grabbed my shoulder and turned me to look at him.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" he asked. His face showed concern that I never realized he would show for me. We had never really talked or anything before, and I was beginning to wonder why. So I figured, what the fuck, why not?

"I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was just gonna find the professor."

"He's actually sleeping... for once. I'd be glad to help."

I grinned at him. "Thanks, that would be great."

We went into the den and I told him all about the dream. He could obviously tell that I was scared as shit because I was shaking all over. He brought me into a hug that I returned, and it helped me more than it probably should have. We fell asleep that way. Completely comfortable. 

When I woke up the next day, Scott's arms were still wrapped around me. He woke up a moment afterward and I blushed, a little embarrassed that I confided in him so much on practically the first day I had really ever even spoken to him.

He just smiled and stood up to stretch. He looked at his watch as I did mine. 

"I'm teaching a class in ten minutes. I better get going."

"Okay... Thanks a lot Scott."

"No problem."

I saw Jean at lunch. She seemed upset about something so I went over to her and asked if everything was okay.

She gave me a look that I read as bitter. Then I realized that it probably didn't go over to well with her to have her boyfriend spend the entire night away from her. Especially with someone else, even if it was completely innocent. 

But before I could say anything she spoke to me.

"What made you suddenly come to Scott for support?" The tone of her voice was all but friendly and inviting. 

"I was upset last night and I ran into him in the hallway," I explained to her.

She didn't seem convinced but she didn't say anything else. She just walked away.

I decided that it was probably best that I go to the professor and see if the dreams I had been having were all necessarily true. And to see what they meant.

I knocked on his door and he invited me in.

"Hello Rogue. How have you been?"

"Actually, professor I've been having nightmares."

He nodded to tell me that he was listening.

"They were about me. But I think that they were Magneto's memories."

His face turned pitiful. 

"Rogue, I have a feeling I know what this is going to be about. Did you have a nightmare about your childhood?"

I nodded. I wasn't really sure where this was going.

"Some years ago, Eric -Magneto- had a daughter with Mystique.

I'm pretty sure that was when my face turned white. Oh God.

"She had been taken from him when the Brotherhood had been attacked by a government agency." he continued. "Years later Eric managed to track her down to a house in Mississippi. (A/N: Isn't it hard to picture Professor X saying "Mississippi?" ) He and Mystique went there to retrieve her. They lost sight of her and were convinced that she had died in the fire. I believe otherwise."

By then fresh tears were falling down my face. I knew it. I was Magneto's daughter.

Okie. So what are ya thinking so far? Out of my two stories which one do you like better? I'm gonna continue them both. I promise to get started on chapter four of... FUCK! what's that story called again? Damn, am I brain-dead or what? OOoH! "I Didn't Mean To" soon but I am really getting into this other one. I'm sorta getting ahead of meself, neh? Anywho, I hope you enjoy. I won't bother to ask you to review because it's not as if it actually changes your mind when I ask does it. You know it's there. Totally up to you. So see ya! Not gonna get into that again.


	3. 

So, I just turned and ran. I ran from everything and nothing all at the same time. I couldn't think. I just kept running, like that night when I lost my second family... just to end up losing the third.

Eventually I couldn't run anymore and I collapsed onto the ground, softened with pine needles. I sat there and rocked back and forth with my knees tucked under my chin and my arms wrapped around my legs. I don't know how long I was sitting there before someone picked me up and carried me back to the mansion. I didn't even notice until I was back at the lab with Jean pocking and prodding in my head.

"Goodness, it's hectic in there;" she sighed after she retreated from my mind. She seemed to have gotten over her small jealousy fit over my and Scott's confrontation. "Living with three guys is bad enough for a girl, but that's just ridiculous." 

Then to the professor who I hadn't even noticed sitting there she said, "Isn't there something we can do for her?"

"I don't know Jean. I am at a loss for ideas."

This statement would have shocked me senseless if I hadn't had other things -and people- on my mind. "Will he come for me?" I asked to no in particular even though I didn't even know if Jean knew about my...er... family situation.

"To my knowledge he doesn't know you're here. Remember, he thought you died in that fire."

By the baffled expression on Jean's face I could make an educated guess that she had no idea what was going on. She chose not to say anything, though it was abundantly clear that she wanted to know what we were talking about. She was looking back and forth between us with an expectant expression on her face.

"I'm sure that if he did know," the professor continued, "he never would have risked your life that day. Erik is more loving than he leads people to believe." This caused a few memories of Erik and Charles to pop into the front of my mind. I inwardly, and possibly outwardly, cringed. If Charles -damn, the Professor- noticed he didn't show it.

Then Scott came in. Jean walked over and gave him a kiss that he returned. I found myself feeling jealous of what they had. I had never had that. Complete trust. Complete comfort. Just... complete. The closest thing I had to that was with Remy. But I wasn't very trusting, comfortable, or complete when I found out that I was just about the only girl in Westchester who he hadn't fucked. My relationship with David might have grown into that if I had been normal. If I hadn't nearly killed him. Bobby and I went out for a while, but we were pretty much just friends the whole time. And with St. John it was always awkward. We only went out for a couple of days. But then that's a pretty long time for teenage standards. 

I looked away. This is not what I needed to be thinking about right then. I had just found out that my father was a homicidal walking magnet and my mother's skin was blue as silly puddy and I was thinking about my love life?-or lack of one. 

"I think you should know Rogue that your real parents, despite their actions in the past loved you very much. And I think it would be healthy for you to go and meet Erik."

Right about then I'd say is when my eyes bugged out and I started rambling like an idiot. "But he tried to kill me... what if he doesn't believe you... maybe I'm not even who you think I am..." 

"Rogue, I will not force you to do anything that you do not feel is wise, but I feel it might help the situation if your mind is in. Think about it." He wheeled out of the room with a quick nod at Scott and Jean who were looking utterly confused.

"It was you who got me out of the forest?" I asked Scott.

He nodded.

"Thanks," I said as I slipped of the table and started for the door. He nodded and smiled. Jean looked as if she were going to ask a question but Scott's hand on her shoulder silenced her.

I walked back to my room in a haze. I had to think. But first I needed a few Tylenol and some sleep. 

"Please God, no nightmares."

I didn't do any in-text commentary. Someone was bitchin' about that... Kidding, Kidding. Sheesh some people are s touchy. Anyways, I don't really have much to say so I think I might just shut up so I can just get it on the site. I realize that it's been a while but... pthhhhhh, get over it. sorry I have outbursts like that sometimes. Well, I just have school, and finals, and end-of-the-year-must-make-students-suffer shit so I dunno how long it'll be till I get out another chapter. I might put a chapter out to a different story. (other than "I Didn't Mean To") not sure yet. Wow, I have been really boring writing this, huh?? Well, I doubt anyone finds me funny other than myself anyways. Toodle-oo. Watch out for Krusty!


	4. Tap Dancing

You guys... I'm sorry. It's been what?? Months?? I dunno. Anyways, if you haven't notice I put up another fic... and I hate it. If you liked it let me know... hold on a second. what is with me and repeating myself?? I already said this shit at the end of the other story. Well, anyways (crap I just miss spelled "well" like 12 times before I got it right- welll welll welll) I read 2 x-men comics!!!!!! I hadn't read any before them. shheeeeesh I am rambling yet again so... as my fellow fic author, 'Space Alien,' once said --er-- you know what I mean, "Nuff typed. On wit da fic."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Okay... So far, so good.' I thought, walking down the empty, plastic corridor toward a man I was even more afraid of now that I knew that we were family than I was when he decided that I was a sacrifice worth making for the good of mutants everywhere.

'Who'm I kidding? I can't do this.' I turned around and started back towards where I had left the professor when he said in my mind ~I thought we agreed this was best~

"Not if I have a nervous breakdown before I get there." I retorted aloud.

~Like I said Rogue, I won't force you, but think about it for a minute. Living without ever knowing what happened, without knowing if he ever thinks of you...~

'Dammit. Why does he always have to make so much sense?' I thought it about a second and a half before I realized he probably heard it. 

My heels clicked on the hard floors as I again began to walk down the hall to where my father currently took residence. 'Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit.'

The clicking noise brought back a memory. This one was mine. _I was five and at a tap dancing recital. I was tapping on the stage and I could see them in the front row. My parents. _

I shook out of the daydream. My second pair of parents. I find it really disturbing that I have "pairs of parents." No, not one, not two, but three. 

I focused my mind back to the present and found that my feet had led me to his cell all on their own. The Professor had already given me clearance so the guard let me right in. 

I wanted to scream at him, " No!! Don't do that! Why would I want to go in there?? He tried to kill me. He ruined my life. Everything is his fault!" 

But then I realized that that would probably land me in a cell of my own... with customary pillows lining the walls.

So, instead I took as big a breath as my lungs would allow and stepped into the cell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes. I know that was a really short chapter and all but I really don't have the energy to write more. And if I start, then... but I did want to post something on 'HAMR' today. thats all Im gonna say. Buh bye.


End file.
